Thunderstorms
by Treble and Bass
Summary: Rin is afraid of thunderstorms and told noboby about this, not even her twin, Len. Unknown to Rin, Len is already aware of this. On a thunderstormy night, Len checks on Rin. Will Len help Rin with her fear of thunderstorms? Twincest ahead! Dedicated to WonderRin!


**Reina: Hi everyone! I would like to dedicate this one-shot story to one of my flipping best friends here in FanFiction! WonderRin more known as Lexi-Chan! She is like my sistah! I wish she was though... **

**Rin and Len: Is there a special occasion?**

**Reina: YES! IT'S MAH SISTAH'S BIRTHDAYYYYYY!**

**Rin and Len: Really?! Happy Birthday Lexi-San! **

**Reina: As I promised Lexi-Chan, here's your story!**

**Reina, Rin and Len: Thunderstorms, COMMENCE!**

**Reina: Beforehand, I would like to credit AestheticAngel on DevianArt! This was based on their comic! All credits belong to her/him. **

**~*Thunderstorms*~**

It was a normal day or or rather night in the Vocaloid Mansion. Luka and Meiko were in charge of dinner. Kaito was gobbling on his huge tub of mint chocolate ice cream. Miku and Gumi were munching on some vegetable snacks. Gakupo is doing samurai stuff. And finally, Rin and Len were watching T.V.

"Hey Len?" Rin turned her head to look at her twin.

"Hmm?" Len made a sound that he's listening but his eyes were still on the T.V.

"Could you change it to the news channel?" Rin requested, looking kind of anxious while looking at the windows.

Len raised the remote and immediately switched the channel to the news channel. The reporter was currently talking about the weather report.

_"Citizens, today will be a thunderstorm filled day. In most areas in Tokyo, Sapporo and Hokkaido, please be advised to bring your umbrellas and raincoats because we'll be experiencing thunderstorms for a week. Now, back to our national news..."_

Rin shifted anxiously in her seat. This didn't go unnoticed by Len. The Vocaloids knew Rin as stubborn, active, brave and childish. But, everyone has fears, right? Thunderstorms were Rin's dreaded fear. She never told a single soul about this. They would think that she was a crybaby over storms. Not even to her twin. But being her other half, Len knew this ever since.

"Guys! Dinner is ready!" Luka called to the other Vocaloids through her headphones. The Vocaloids not only use their headphones as singing equipment but also for communication purposes.

Len stood up and turned the T.V. off. He looked at Rin who was staring at the floor, biting her lip. He smiled to himself and consulted her.

"Rin? Are you okay?" Len kneeled down, looking at her, pretending that he didn't know what's going on.

Rin erased the look of nervousness on her face and forced a smile. "Yes, I'm fine. Come on! Dinner time!"

Len let this slip for now. So, they both made their way to the kitchen and found the other Vocaloids settled in their places. Rin and Len sat next to each other like usual.

"Thank you for the food!" They all bowed and said in chorus. And, they dig in. And like any other times, Gakupo was trying to flirt with Luka but ended having a big bump on his head.

Miku and Kaito are having the usual fight over vegetables and ice cream but this time, Gumi joined in since she likes carrots and vegetables like Miku does.

Unknown to everyone, Meiko was already slurring nonsense in her seat and a sake bottle in hand.

Only Rin and Len were not acting the usual way. They would fight over the food or argue about random things. But today, they were only eating quietly, witnessing the craziness of the others. Rin ate all her food rapidly and quite nervously.

"I'm done. Can I be excused now?" She asked. Luka, who has pushing the purple flirt away, answered, "Sure Rin! Goodnight! Now, GET OFF ME!" She started hitting him with her famous tuna weapon. Rin stood up and directly went to her room. Unknown to her, Len was observing her all this time.

*In Rin's room*

Rin slammed the door quietly behind her. She started breathing fast.

"Okay... Maybe this storm won't be so bad like the last ones." She told herself. She jumped on her bed without a change of her clothes. Her eyes started drooping down until her eyes full closed. But...

_KABOOOOOOM!_

Her eyes snapped open and jolted awake. Her now sweaty palms are clutching her orange blanket. She can hear the raindrops collide against her windows. Then, another thunder roared causing Rin to fall of her bed along with her blankets.

_KABOOOOOOM!_

She started tearing up. Laying at the cold wooden floor, she put her hands on her headphones, in hopes of blocking out the thunder. Unfortunately, she can hear it loud and clear. Without a choice, she called out to the only person she can trust in times like this. Pressing a button and speaking out his name,

"L-Len..." She whimpered, hoping he will hear her.

*Back in the living room*

"Luka dear! Why can't you love me?"

"If you weren't such a flirty pervert, I would have accepted!"

"So, if I change, will you love me?"

This resulted into a tomato-colored pinkette.

"Luka is blushing!"

"That's so kawaii for a tsundere!" Gumi and Miku swooned with hearts in their eyes.

"SAKKKEEEEE!" A random Meiko danced around.

"ICE CREAMMMM!" Kaito shouted raising his spoon causing blobs of ice cream slat at a certain tealette's hair. Feeling the cold sensation, she snapped her attention on her hair and Kaito.

"YOU AND YOUR HEALTHY FOOD! LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I KEEP THIS FLAWLESS?!" She pointed at her long mass of hair.

Kaito zoomed away with his precious. Miku chased him around with a leek in her hand. Gumi started giggling and rolling on the floor.

Len was witnessing all of this. People think this is the craziest and weirdest people on earth. But, it's only normal for the Vocaloids even of they are famous artists.

_KABOOOOOOM!_

Len stared outside the window. The storm had started. His thoughts darted to his sister upstairs.

_KABOOOOOOM!_

As if on cue, he hear her whimpers on his own headphone.

_"L-Len..."_

He ran upstairs ignoring the calls of the others. He stopped at a orange colored door and called out,

"Rin...? Are you here?" He only heard sniffs and sobs. He entered her room and checked her out. He felt shaking hands wrap around his own hand.

"L-Len..."

He turned to her. She was all covered up in her blankets, tears slowly falling from her eyes. He kneeled down and said,

"You scared, Rin?"

She only nodded.

"Maybe this will help." He reached out to her headphones and pressed the noise cancelling button. He asked,

"Now, are you feeling better?" He smiled at her.

_KABOOOOOM!_

She jumped a but and shook her head.

"No? Well then..." He trailed off and lifted her head with her chin and ever so gently, he pressed his lips against hers. Rin instantly melted and kissed back, relaxing little by little. The blanket which she was holding on, fell delicately off her shoulders

Len pulled away, asking,

"Better..?" He looked at her for an answer. She smiled and hugged her twin.

"Yes. Super thank you, Len." She whispered.

"You're welcome, Rin."

"I love you, Len."

He chuckled softly. "I know. I love you too, Rin."

·

·

·

**Reina: OKAY! I ABSOLUTELY LOVED WRITING THIS UP! SOOOOOO CUTE!**

**Len: I think I might enjoy this...**

**Rin: *blushes* Len..!**

**Reina: But admit it thought! Isn't this cute?! Even if its twincest! Just too cuteeeeeee!**

**Rin: F-Fine... I liked it... **

**Len: *glomps Rin* I love you, Rin!**

**Rin: *is glomped* Ack! I love you too, Len!**

**Reina: OMG! YOU JUST ADMITTED YOUR UNDYING LOVE FOR EACH OTHER! *grins***

**Rin and Len: *blushes* **

**Reina: KYAAAAAAAAAH! THERE YOU GO GUYS! RIN AND LEN ARE IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER! YESSSSSSSS!**

**Rin and Len: ... *smiles***

**Reina: SO IN LOVE THAT THEY COULDN'T SAY ANYTHING BUT SMILE! FANGIRL SEIZUREEEEEEEE! Okay, I hope you enjoyed your dedicated FanFic, Lexi-Chan! HAPPY BIRTHDAYYYYYYYY!**

**Reina, Rin and Len: Thunderstorms, COMPLETED! HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEXI-CHAN! **


End file.
